The present invention generally relates to wound dressings and, more particularly, to a wound dressing comprising a hydrogel material substantially in a rope configuration or in a strand configuration and a dressing removal layer disposed therein.
Secreting skin wounds, such as decubitus ulcers and open surgical wounds, have long presented a medical challenge in keeping such wounds sterile and relatively dry. The accumulation of wound exudate, such as blood, pustulation, and other wound fluids, in wound crevices promotes growth of bacteria and crusted organisms which cause infection and delay the healing process. Such wound exudate may also cause maceration of tissue adjacent the wound and support infection thereof. However, since it is often desirable to allow a wound to heal in a slightly "moist" or occlusive state which is believed to accelerate healing, excess wound exudate must be removed. If excess wound exudate remains on a wound, a "blister" of exudate can form under the wound dressing which is not only unsightly, but also may cause the dressing to leak, thereby defeating the aim of sterility. However, existing methods of aspiration can lead to wound infection or can destroy sterility. Additionally, it is not desirable to remove all the exudate as that would result in a "dry" wound resulting in a slower healing process.
The art is replete with wound and/or surgical dressings for treating skin lesions, such as decubitus ulcers and open surgical wounds. For example, Mason, Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,048, disclose a hydrogel wound treatment composition which dries to a powder after it is introduced into an open, draining wound to absorb wound exudate. However, dry hydrogel deteriorates as the wound fluids are absorbed resulting in lumping and uneven application. Additionally, such deteriorated lumps are difficult to remove from a wound site without damaging new cell tissue at the wound site. Furthermore, the progress of wound healing cannot be determined without removing, at least partially, the wound dressing from the wound site.
Aqueous moisture absorbing materials, such as a hydrogel material with a polyethylene glycol liquid curing agent as disclosed in Spence, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,232, are easier to remove from the wound site, but cannot be sterilized by irradiation due to the formation of free radicals within the aqueous material. Another aqueous absorbing material used to absorb wound exudate is an hydrophilic polymer as disclosed in Rawlings et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,006. Rawlings et al disclose a wound dressing which comprises a hydrophilic polymer having moisture and vapor permeability characteristics. However, a problem with the Rawlings et al wound dressing is that the wound exudate absorbed by the hydrophilic polymer hardens or solidifies the polymer, allowing pockets to develop between the polymer and the wound, thereby providing an excellent environment for bacteria proliferation.
Nor are existing wound dressings conducive for healing wounds which extend well below the surface of the skin. In fact, it is not uncommon for certain wounds to extend down to the bones or tendons. However, known wound dressings do not facilitate the healing of such wounds as exemplified by the wound dressings in Mason, Jr. et al, Spence, and Rawlings et al which are designed for treating surface wounds. Moreover, filler gel packs which have been used to temporarily fill wounds tend to break apart into fragments upon removal from the wound. These filler gel packs are also difficult to wash out from the healing wound since there is a tendency for the filler material to adhere to the new cell tissue forming on the surface of the wound.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wound dressing especially conducive for wounds which penetrate the surface of the skin. There is also a need for a wound dressing for a wound which may be precut, sterilized, and readily available for application to a draining wound and which contains an exudate absorbing composition. Finally, there is a need for a wound dressing which may be removed from the wound neatly as a single piece without adhering to the new cell tissue of the wound.